


Revenge of Earth X

by YunaVeerle



Series: Raziel Chronicles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaVeerle/pseuds/YunaVeerle
Summary: The return of an old common enemy has the heroes reunite again. While some of their current enemies are not yet behind bars they are pulled to another battle. Some of their friends missing and others dealing with some issues they have to find their friends and overcome the issues to defeat the old threat.taking place after Arrow S8, The Flash S6, Supergirl S5, Legends S5 Batwoman S1.Still catching up with black Lightning S3 so that is more a bit inspired by.Sequel to Second Chance but can be read separately.
Series: Raziel Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892038
Kudos: 5





	1. Earth Prime

John stares wide eyed at the open box in his hands. An emerald glowing ring lies in the box.  
“John Thomas Diggle of Earth. You are chosen to join the Green Lantern Corp.”  
***  
Barry runs his hands trough his hair. He is alone in his own apartment. Not even being on top of his speed. He is pulled out of his thought by a knock on the door. Barry stares at the door and only comes into action as there is another knock. Who he finds on the other side of the door leaves him wide eyed in surprise.  
“Nora?” he finally is able to say after being quiet for too long. Last he saw his daughter she disappeared right in his arms. To see her standing there is quite the shock.  
“Glad to know that you know me on this earth.” Nora says pushing Barry aside to step in. She looks around. “Where is Mom, well actually, Iris? She is not MY mom I am from a parallel earth. But you know of course what I mean.”  
“What do you mean not from this earth? The multiverse was destroyed this universe is the only one left.”  
“One I am not from this earth. And two the multiverse still exist it has only become harder to travel between universes or even to find them is you are used to the old method.”  
“How where you able to get here? To this earth if the travel is that hard?”  
“I have honestly no idea. I have a friend who was able to take me here. We are kind of here to assemble a team. If it works out it will be more of an army. By the way do you also have problems with your speed?”  
“Nora, look it is my fault the speed force is fading. Iris is currently held hostage is the mirror verse you are willing me to recruit me into a team right now?”  
Nora looks him deep into his eyes. “Yes, because there is an army coming this way lead by someone you have crossed paths with.”  
“Who?”  
“Overgirl.”  
“Overgirl? Overgirl is dead. I saw her go nuclear with my own eyes. Or is she back because of Crisis?”  
“I know how it sounds but there is an explanation, and no it is not Crisis, but we first have to gather the others. Those that Overgirl will know and go after.” Nora looks intense and seriously at Barry. “I am serious. She will become a danger.”  
“You said you didn’t come alone. That you came with a friend. Where is he or she?”  
“Here and there gathering others. Recruiting.”  
“For Overgirl?”  
“She has an army and a large one at that. The last group she fought against had five Supergirl’s. They where able to push her back. For now to this earth. Seeing as it is hard to travel between earths she will be stuck here. I wonder for how long. She is out for revenge anyway.”  
“I’ll call everyone available to Star labs.”  
Nora nods. “That seems like a smart idea.”  
***  
“Mia? What are you doing here?” J’onn looks surprised at the young woman who just entered his office. Mia smiles weak before settling in a chair.  
“I have come with a warning J’onn. Paragon of Honor.” Mia smiles weakly at the paragon part.  
J’onn answers her smile but then answers her with a concerned look. “What kind of warning?”  
“Call Supergirl. Because Overgirl is back and she is out for blood. She has an army and stronger than before.” Mia stands up. “Now if you excuse me, I have a few more people to warn about her.” Mia leaves the office before J’onn follows her out the door. But she is not on the street anymore. It was like Mia had disappeared into thin air. J’onn enters back into his office and takes the secret elevator up into the tower. There he walks directly to the speed dial panel and presses every panel except his own.  
***  
Ally rings the front door of the Kent apartment. She hopes that at least someone is home. How is she going to tell who she is? A woman opens the door. Ally puts on a smile.  
“Lois Lane?” Ally asks knowing that she is right.  
“Yes?” Lois looks at her puzzling.  
“Is Clark Kent home? Ally asks. “It’s about his Cousin. She is kind off in danger?”  
Ally sees the gears turning in Lois her head.  
“Who are you?” She finally asks.  
“Friends call me Ally. I am an ally sort of.”  
“I am not trusting everyone Ally. Especially people who don't take their shades off.”  
Ally looks around.  
“Miss Lane. I am not of this world. My eyes betray that fact. I don’t take them off even if it could maybe save my life.”  
Lois narrows her eyes.  
“Clark just got home from the store.” Lois points behind her.  
“Hello.” Clark greets.  
“Hello, I am ally I came to warn you about your cousin. Kara.”  
“I don’t know why my cousin would be in danger, but she could pretty sure handle it herself.”  
“I know that she can do a lot, but this is more all hands-on deck situation.” Ally looks nervously around. “Can I maybe come inside?”  
Lois and Clark exchange a quick glance before Lois steps aside. Ally steps inside and follows the two into their living room. Ally peaks out of the windows before closing the curtains while Lois and Clark clean up the groceries. She can hear them talk from the other side of the room. Lois is still distrusting but Clark calms her down and says that if something happens he could always kick the stranger out. Ally smiles slightly. All the curtains have been closed. Ally takes a seat on the couch. She takes off the shades and twirls them around in her hand in thought.  
“O wow your eyes.” Lois breathes who just walked back in. “They are violet.”  
“Like I said I am an alien.” Ally smiles softly. She had hoped that Lois would be a bit less impressed but loves the fact that she doesn’t know why her eyes are violet.  
“What are you warning us about?” Clark asks taking a seat beside Lois looking directly at the strange girl in their house.  
“Have you two ever heard of Earth-X?”  
Lois and Clark exchange a look and turn back to the girl.  
“We have. From Kara and Alex.”  
“Good than I can tell you just what happen on several parallel earths.”  



	2. Massage by dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinning out of where Supergirl Season 5 finale left off. We meet old legends and making new friends.

He’s dying. He failed. He does deserve to die. He is the name brainy not worth. No he is not even his family worth. He’s no Brainiac he has been played. He hears his female doppelganger whisper encouraging words he is not worth any of them. He closes his eyes.  
“Just let me die.” He whispers closing his eyes. Tears running past his cheeks. “Just let me.”  
Suddenly he feels something pulling the leg of his trousers. It pulls him away of the wall. He feels his head bump onto the floor. But his leg is still being pulled. It pulls him past the edge of the ship. The atmosphere changes the pressing sense of death becomes lighter and Querl finds himself able to move more freely again.  
“Stop pulling my leg.” He grunts trying to sit up. His leg stomps to the ground. He looks up at the person who pulled him out. No not a person, a dog.  
“I hate dogs.” He says. Thinking back to the times that dogs barked at him for just being alien. The dog growl at him as if he understood him.  
“Who are you tramp?” he asks the dog reaching for his collar. He then recognizes the penny. The sigil of the House of El. The famous S. He turns the penny around. “Krypto.” Querl smiles at the dog. “Thank you Krypto.” He pets the dog and than tries to stand up again. Shakenly he stands up his legs are wobbly but he finds the strength to stand. Krypto barks makes a cheerful circle and looks expectantly at him. “What do you want?” he asks. Krypto barks again and runs towards the exit turns back and stares at him again expecting. He follows the dog to the exit. There Krypto leads him outside still keeping an eye on him. Querl follows the dog outside there he notices two Thenegarian warriors. He sights inside. Not ready for a fight but he knows Thenegarians to be confrontational.  
The two turn to him and the dog. The woman steps forward grabbing his arm at the moment he collapses trough his legs.  
“Sir are you alright?” she asks.  
“No not really.” He answers. He is shocked at how weak his voice is.  
“Let’s get him to the truck.” The man says. He feels the two lifting him up and then a rush of wind.  
***  
“He’s awake.” A man voice calls out. This time one that is familiar. He had heard it before. Querl opens his eyes. Five pair of eyes stare at him. “Hello Brainy.” The man greets. Querl turns towards the man.  
“Ray Palmer.” He says looking at the smiling man. He stares at the three other individuals he doesn’t know and the dog Krypto. “Where? Where are we?”  
Ray palmers smiles his widest smile.  
“The Rolling headquarters of the Hawks.” Palmer clears his throat. “Querl Dox, let me introduce you to my wife Nora Palmer, Kendra Saunders and Scythian Torvil. The latter two are also known as Hawkman and Hawkgirl.”  
Kendra smiles. “Scythian and I where following Krypto around when he suddenly went inside a building growling when we followed him inside, so we returned outside waiting. Then suddenly you came outside with Krypto.”  
“You looked kind off dazed and then you just collapsed. We took you here so you could recover from whatever you have.” Scythian says.  
“Why are you two dressed as Thenagarian Warriors?” Querl asks.  
“Long story. Maybe another time.” Scythian says. “The story that matters is that Krypto seems like to be forming a team.”  
“A team “ Querl looks questioning at the group.  
“Krypto stood a few days suddenly in front of me with this massage.” Ray hands the note to Querl who takes it and reads the single line. Gather all the available legends and gather at the hall of justice.  
“I am gathering available legends however I have no idea where the hall of justice is.” Ray says.  
“I have. After the crisis flash has turned an old Star Labs site into a place where we could go if anything ever happened like that again. In the thirty first we call that place the hall of justice.”  
“Thirty first?”  
“Brainy is talking about the thirty first century.” Ray turns to the hawks. “Seriously you two where on a time travel ship. Plus you are reincarnations of an ancient Egyptian prince and priestess.”  
Brainy narrows his eyes. “Prince Khufu and Priestess Chay-Ara. Now I recognize you.” Brainy turns his eyes for as moment away. “That explains a lot.”  
“You know of us?” Kendra asks.  
“I am a friend of you. In the future.”  
“Brainy is from the thirty first century.”  
“You know our future lives?”  
“I won’t spoil to much for you but yes. I met your reincarnated selves. Still you two are amazing heroes.”  
Suddenly Krypto runs out of the back of the truck barking. They exchange a short look among each other before rushing outside after the dog. “Krypto!” A girl cheers. They find a girl petting a dog beside her stands the Man of steel himself, Superman.  
“Superman.” Brainy and Ray greet the hero at the same time.  
“Hey Brainy! Ray.”  
“Is Krypto your dog?” Ray asks nodding at the dog who is still full of energy greeting the girl with licking her face.  
“No. What makes you think that?”  
“He wears a collar with the sigil of the house of El.”  
“I don’t have no dogs so this one is mine.” He turns to the girl who gives her attention to the dog. “Ally Is Krypto yours?” The girl Suddenly gets up and Krypto calms down sitting down at her feet.  
“No.” She answers shaking her head. “Krypto isn’t mine. He is from one of my allies who would sent Krypto if certain people have had escaped they’re cell.” She looks down to the dog. “Seems like they did.” She sights and looks over to everyone.  
“Ally and I where on our way to the site flash had transformed in a headquarter where we could go.”  
“The Hall of Justice.” Brainy says staring to the front of him.  
“We all go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter was the first part I wrote. I really wanted Krypto of earth C returning.   
> I also wanted to return Kendra and Carter (Scythion) and of course Ray palmer. In the TV series their journey might be over but not in my story.


	3. Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia Queen, Going by Mia Smoak recruits the pierce family and the Gotham vigilanty Batwoman and her allies. In the past the legends discover that they are missing their captain.

Mia walks up the stairs of Wayne tower. One light is on in the entire building and of course it is on the most upper floor. Mia grunts as she finally reaches the upper floor and takes a deep breath before walking over to the room and knocks.  
“Who is there?” A mans voice calls out.  
“My name is Mia Queen.” She answers.  
Kate pokes her head around the corner. “Mia.” She smiles. “Come in.”  
Mia follows Kate inside and looks at the two others in the room. “Hi I am Mia. Daughter of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.”  
“I thought that their daughter was like an infant.” The man says.  
“I kinda am. Time travel it is weird shit.” Mia smirks. “I am not here about time travel. I am here about multiverse talk. Parallel earths. I need to gather heroes. Who are you two actually?”  
“I am Luke Fox.” The man says.  
“Mary Hamilton, Kate her stepsister.” The other girl greets.  
“You know clearly know Kate but neither of us how did you know that you could talk openly among us about other earths and time travel and hero stuff.”  
“Kate would have stopped me.”  
“Confidence huh?”  
“Well everyone needs that in their live. But enough about secret identities and all that. We need to talk about why I am here. We need to talk about Earth X.”  
***  
“This is The Waverider. At least the version I came on.” Mia says showing the ship to her latest recruits. “I have been through Gotham already.” She waves at the three individuals who have taken place on the ships bridge.  
“Kate, Luke, Mary. This is the Pierce Family. Kate you already know the father Jefferson aka Black lighting. This is his wife Lynn Stewart. And his daughters Anissa and Jennifer.” Mia introduces them. “This is Kate Kane Aka Batwoman and Luke Fox and Mary Hamilton.” Mia looks at the group she has gathered. “Take a seat we will gather with the others soon enough.” Mia walks to the pilot seat and starts up the Waverider’s engine.  
“So you told us this ship can travel through time.” Luke says curious.  
“It can but we won’t.” Mia answers calm.  
“Why not?” Anissa asks.  
“Because I just know how to fly this ship normally. The ships AI has been busted a few centuries ago or so I was told. So unless you want to take chances on being pulp we should just keep it as transport.”  
“That is a good enough reason for me.” Lynn says.  
“You are free to explore the ship if you want. The flight will take a while.”  
***  
“Sara?” Ava looks back. “Guys where is Sara?”  
“Wasn’t she right behind us?” Everyone starts calling for Sara.  
“I am sorry to interrupt. But we have an anonymous massage from the future. You are wanted to be in twenty-twenty right now.” Gideon says trough their comms.  
“Gideon. We can’t find Sara.”  
“I know I overheard. I did a scan for her. She is not there anymore. Would you all please return to the Waverider Now!”  
“Wow Gideon you are being pushy.” Nate remarks.  
“I know I am but this massage came from another Waverider.”  
“Gideon we are on our way.”  
***  
“It smells like something died in here.” Jennifer complaints. Mia smirks in front of her.  
“Everyone says that. Maybe something does lie rotten somewhere. I don’t know I am quite new on this ship too.”  
“Mom has found the Medical bay. The others started to clean that up.”  
“Good I helped Nora staring cleaning that place up.”  
“Seriously? I haver seen the mess in that place and it is not even all of that there was?”  
“Yep. Ally, the one who technically owns this ship now. She told me there where rats living here on the bridge.”  
“Gross.”  
“I know. The room over there. Used to be the captains hut. Now the room of Ally. It is the least stinking place on this entire ship. If I where you I would check it out.”  
Jennifer walks to the door and inspects it.  
“Its closed.”  
“I know. Ally likes her secrets.”  
“Maybe a shock would work.” Jennifer places her hands inches apart creating shocks between them slowly she turns to the door and shocks the lock. The lights turn off and on the ship rocks and settles.  
“Did you do that?” Mia asks.  
“I think I did.”  
“Then don’t do it again.”  
“I won’t.”  
“At least not till we have landed.”  
***  
The Waverider leaves the timestream and lands on an old plane runway.  
“Well here we are.” Ava sights looking at the building in front of them. “This is the place?”  
“Yes miss sharp.”  
“Does anyone recognize this place?”  
“I think I have been here when the earth was invaded by Dominators.”  
“Those guys. Annoying things. Still have headaches.” Mick Grunts.  
“Let’s discover who called us then.” Ava stands up. “Nick you are with me. Everyone else. Look for Sara. Please.”  
Ava walks of the bridge followed by Nick.  
“Why take me?” He asks.  
“You know the site.” Ava is for a moment silent. “Plus, I panicked okay? It feels like I am the leader now since Sara is gone.”  
“You did take the lead. And honestly? Everyone expects you to. Without Sara you are the most natural leader.” Nate pats het shoulder. Ava gives him a weak smile.  
“I wonder who called us. If this is a trap, I expect that the both of us can hold them off and the others are able to attack.”  
“That would be horrible organized.”  
“I know but knowing the legends they are resourceful.”  
They step outside the Waverider and enter the building. The lights turn automatic on and they both notice the table and Green Arrow Memorial.  
“Sara told me of this place. Flash made this a place where we could gather if there was trouble.” Ava says still amazed from the looks of it.  
“Seems like we are the first here.”  
“Or we are the last.”  
“The contacted us.” Ava says glaring at him.


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the mirror verse Iris discovers more then just being able yto move places there.

“My name is Iris. West. Allen.” Iris says out loud. “My husband, Barry, is the flash. He will save me. He will save me.” She says out loud. “My name is Iris West-Allen. My husband is Barry Allen, the flash. He WILL save me.” She has repeated it over and over now. Mostly in her head but now out loud. She has to tell herself or other wise she is going crazy. “My. Name. Is. Iris.” Tiredness is taking over her senses. It felt so long since she had a feeling that she had a sense of control. Where was she when she had it? Where is she right now? Iris looks around. “Think Iris what where you doing?” She grabs her head like doing that helps her push the memories in place. “I was looking for David. He, Kamilla and I where pulled into this mirror verse.” Saying it out loud helps her put more reality in the situation. She had found him in the hospital. She had traced him there. Iris looks around. “David!” She calls out. “David!” Her blurred vison has been more focused and she realized she is in the hospital where she had traced him. “David!”   
“Iris?”  
“David.” Relieved she wraps her arms around him. “I found you.”   
“Iris, where are we? Where is everyone else. I know this looks like the hospital but there are no people.”   
“We are in the mirror verse. You have been imprisoned by the same person I have been by. Eva McCulloch.”  
“She has been missing for years.” David says looking surprised and then in thought.  
“Ever since the activation of the particle accelerator.” Iris confirms.  
“She is a meta human.” David says connecting the dots. “She has been trapped here for all this time?”  
“Yes, she created mirror images of us to be her puppets. Since then we have been trapped here. I start to get a feeling of this place. I just have to think of a place and I am there.” Iris tugs the edge of her shirt.  
“You’re scared aren’t you?”  
“The last time I was this scared? It was on my wedding day.” Iris thinks immidiatly back on how her wedding was invaded by the earth x doppelgangers. Her head hurts. The pain she had earlier returns. The headache is back again her vison blurred again.  
Once that stops she is standing into an empty warehouse. “Why am I here?” She looks around more to notice a little furniture corner. A mirror. There stands a grand mirror. Iris walks towards it and places her hand on it. The surface of the mirror waves and then shows someone lying on the couch.   
“Kara!” Iris calls out to the woman on the couch. “Supergirl!” Iris looks around why did she come here? “You can’t hear me in here either.” Iris bows her head.   
“I have come bearing gifts.” A man on the other side says walking up to Supergirl. Iris looks up and stares at the man. He holds a box in his hand and is followed by two others. A man and a woman. Both in a Viking style with black wings.  
“Raziel, please tell me you have some chance of clothes, everything is better than what I am wearing now.” Supergirl says she holds her hand stretched out to the man. The man opens the box and shows the neatly folded fabric to show her. Iris sees the symbol that is folded on top and grasps for air.   
“I haven’t seen that for too long.” Supergirl stands up her chest is partly ripped and she is covered in blood. Iris notices the symbol placed on the chest peace.  
“Earth X. I need a way to warn Barry.” Realizing what she sees. That the woman is not Supergirl but her earth X counterpart Overgirl.  
“And look who you brought with you.” Overgirl smiles. “The Valkyries.” The two who followed Raziel inside step forth and kneel down before Overgirl.   
“Glad to have found us to your side again. General.” The man answers. “I speak for both of us to say we are ready to strike where you command.”  
“Glad to know that Carter. Shayera.” Overgirl turns back to Raziel putting her hand out taking the box she pulls from it something below the fabrics. “This is the list with potential allies?”   
“Yes.” Iris looks at the binder and tries to grab a glimpse of who is inside. She has no such luck. Overgirl rips a few pages out and hands the binder to Raziel. “Recruit them.” She says cold. “These.” She says turning to Carter and Shayera holding up the ripped out pages. “I want these people death. I would do it myself but as Raziel probably has told you I am stuck here for now. The ones who did this will soon pay, but those who has crossed my hairs first will pay first.”   
Iris swallows and steps back. Star labs she has to go back but how? The headache comes back up and she is back in star labs.   
“Iris!” Camila grabs her. “You suddenly disappeared. You shattered like glass.”  
“I figured out how I teleport across this mirror verse. But now I need a way to warn Barry and the others.”   
“That looked like it hurt.”   
“It does but not as much as Eva is going to get hurt for putting us in here. First things first however. I need to warn Barry and the others. Supergirl and her team, Hell even the legends if we manage.”  
“Why?”  
“Overgirl is here for revenge.”


	5. Hall of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes are united. Now they have to plan their next to steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll Call for the Heroes:  
> Ava Sharp  
> Behrad Tarazi  
> Zari Tarazi  
> Mia Queen (Smoak) AKA Green Arrow  
> Ray Palmer AKA Atom  
> Lynn Steward  
> Lena Luthor  
> Luke Fox  
> Mary Hamilton  
> John Constantine  
> Nora Dark  
> Astra Logue  
> Anissa Pierce AKA Thunder  
> Jennifer Pierce AKA Lightning  
> Barry Allen AKA The Flash  
> Kara Zor-El/Danvers AKA Supergirl  
> Nia Nal AKA Dreamer  
> Mick Rory AKA Heat Wave  
> Nate Haywood AKA Steel  
> Jefferson Pierce AKA Black Lightning  
> Nora West-Allen AKA XS  
> Clark Kent AKA Superman  
> Alex Danvers AKA Bluebird  
> Laurel Lance AKA Black Canary  
> Kate Kane AKA Batwoman  
> J’onn J’onzz AKA Martian Manhunter  
> Querl Dox AKA Brainiac five  
> Kendra Sanders AKA Hawkgirl  
> Scythian Torvil AKA Hawkman  
> Ally  
> Krypto

The runways of what used to be once an air force base is now used as parking space for futuristic transportations. On the parking lot are a few cars, a motorcycle and a truck. The people who came on these transports have entered the place that once used to be a hangar now it doubles as a meeting ground for them. A group of likeminded who fight for truth and Justice. In the future this place is called The Hall of Justice.  
Inside old friends are greeted and new met. On one side the heroes of National City have gathered. Brainiac five sits in a chair in the middle of attention. Tears in most of their eyes. With the head of Krypto on his knees.  
“I. I only wanted to help.” Brainy Cries. “Ever since our run in with my doppelgangers I was told that helping lex defeat Leviathan was the only way. I tried but that meant betraying all of you.”  
“You did.” Kara says. She keeps her teeth together only to hide that she was crying.  
“Lex found a way in the base of leviathan and I found out that I could neutralize them in there so I did but I endanger my life. Lex found me ripped the bottle in wich I had locked the members of leviathan in and told me that he no longer needed to get rid of me but that he would plan to take you down next Supergirl.” Tears that run past his cheeks has made them more shining.  
“Brainy.” Nia grabs his hand and their teary eyes meet. “I had a vision in which you where dying how did you get away there?”  
Brainy smiles and pets the head of the dog on his lap he ignored till now.  
“This guy right here pulled me out of that room. His name is Krypto.” He shows his ripped up leg of his pants.  
Alex her eyes drift off to the room as everyone interest turn to the dog. The only person who has not gathered into a group was Barry. Alex taps Kara her shoulder and motions to him. Kara looks from Barry to Brainy and back before whispering. “You go. Brainy has made mistakes and I want to know what more he has done.” Alex nods and walks in the direction of Barry.  
“Hey Barry.” She greets.  
“Hello, Alex.” He greets back with a sad tone.  
“You seem deep in thought.”  
“I am, my speed is almost gone and Iris is missing. Cisco is currently working on the speed part. But Iris that is something I have to figure out myself.”  
“We have almost everyone here probably some of them have an idea to track back iris and help her.”  
Barry looks aside to the green arrow memorial. The only person who has come from star City was Laurel lance. A survivor of earth two. Even from a distance it is visible she is still morning. He watches as Mia walks closer and puts an arm around her. They exchange some words before Mia walks in the direction of Nora and the girl with shades.  
“Ally?” Nora repeats the name for what felt like the one hundred time. “Ally. Listen.” She says even more irritated.  
“What?” Ally asks looking around.  
“Where you sleeping?” Mia asks surprised.  
“I think I fell asleep for a moment. After all I haven’t slept much since recruiting you.” Ally turns around hiding her face from the other people who have only eyes for each other. She removes the shades and rubs her eyes. Mia catches a glimpse of the inhumane color.  
“We should focus the attention to us.” Ally says looking around once she has placed her shades back on. She walks over to table in the middle of the room. Pulls back a chair to use as a step to stand on the table.  
“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Ally looks around at everyone who turn to her and look up. “As most of you know by now is that Overgirl has returned to this world and is on a path of wrath and revenge. She is gathering an army to strike down. On you this world. She has been planning this since her apparent death.”  
“It’s because we defeated her when Earth-x invaded.” Barry asks. Ally nods.  
J’onn Jones raises his hand. “I have a something to add.” Ally waves him that he is aloud to speak. “We have currently some trouble back home. How can we put this on a list if we are surrounded by other enemies and criminals?”  
Ava raises her hand. “Sara is currently missing, I cannot really focus on this all as long as I don’t know if she is safe.”  
“Sara is not the only one missing. Diggle is missing too.” Laurel adds.  
The group starts to mumble among each other.  
“Iris is currently trapped in a mirror verse.” Barry adds above the noise.  
“Everyone shut up.” Ally suddenly screams. Everyone turns back to the table where Ally claps her hands against her ears. Her face twisted in pain. Nora pulls the young woman from the table. Barry exchanges a look with Nora and nods.  
This time Barry climbs on the table.  
“I agree we must not only focus on the gathering army of earth x we must find our other allies and friends. But also forces who are close to succeeding.” Barry Shouts to make sure that everyone hears him. “We should divide in groups. Prepare and make sure we are not only reacting.” It’s like an echo is in his head. The voice of Oliver telling him what to say. “Alex, we have a white bord over there.”  
Not much later the white board stand before the table and has several things written on it.  
“Lex Luthor and leviathan. Sara. Diggle. Overgirl and Earth X army.” Barry reads out loud.  
“Hold up!” Constantine suddenly says moving forward and grabbing the marker. He writes something on the board.  
“Strange mystical energy?” Barry asks.  
“I have had that sensation for a time now ever since we arrived in this time. I have felt it before. Years ago. When earth x invaded.”  
“Then I have to add something as well.” Ally adds. Barry hands her the marker and she writes two letters on the board. OA. “We should try to contact the green lantern corps.” She says answering the questioning faces. “Their headquarter is located on OA.” She explained fast as she sees it didn’t help. “We should also.” She moves the marker back to board. She writes Control room onto the board. “Have someone overlooking the teams.  
“We should not divide in too many teams.” Mia says dry. The others nod.  
“There will be people that get hurt. I think that those who stay behind as control should double as medics.” Lynn pierce says. Ally nods and adds medic behind Control room and a slash in between.  
“I am a doctor, so I stay here.” Lynn says. Her Jennifer and Jennifer exchange a look and laugh.  
“I have experience as a doctor.” Mary says enthusiast.  
Soon it was decided that beside Lynn Stewart and Mary Hamilton that also Luke Fox and Lena Luther would say at the hall that would be used as the control center.  
Ava Sharp had fast gatherd a group that would be a search team for Sara and Diggle. Joining her are Behrad and Zari Tarazi, Ray Palmer and Mia Queen.  
For Lex Luthor it was decided to assemble a small team. Alex was decided to lead it and was joined by Kate Kane who felt that it was something her cousin would do and after some nagging of Kara. Laurel Lance decided to join to who felt that she needed some refreshing after having stared blind at the little clues she had on Diggle.  
Ally wanted to recruit as much as possible members of the Green Lantern Corps. The hawks who had traveled trough space for a few years decided to join her. Brainy volunteered followed by J’onn.  
John Constantine and Astra Logue decided to ask the help of Nora Palmer former Dark. To track down the mystical energy. Anissa and Jennifer Pierce joined the group under heavy protests of their parents.  
The others would stay behind and track the army starting in central city where the last fight had taken place against earth x last had taken place.  
“All right everyone has their tasks now and knows what to do.” With those words they split up in their respective groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I had this planned to upload this last week. Oh well. Gave me a bit more time to work on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group has split up some have still questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll call and the teams:
> 
> Team HQ(Base/0)  
> Lynn Steward  
> Lena Luthor  
> Luke Fox  
> Mary Hamilton  
> Krypto
> 
> Team 2;  
> Barry Allen AKA The Flash  
> Kara Zor-El/Danvers AKA Supergirl  
> Nia Nal AKA Dreamer  
> Mick Rory AKA Heat Wave  
> Nate Haywood AKA Steel  
> Jefferson Pierce AKA Black Lightning  
> Nora West-Allen AKA XS  
> Clark Kent AKA Superman
> 
> Team 3:  
> Alex Danvers AKA Bluebird  
> Laurel Lance AKA Black Canary  
> Kate Kane AKA Batwoman
> 
> Team 4:  
> J’onn J’onzz AKA Martian Manhunter  
> Querl Dox AKA Brainiac five  
> Kendra Sanders AKA Hawkgirl  
> Scythian Torvil AKA Hawkman  
> Ally
> 
> Team 5:  
> Ava Sharp  
> Behrad Tarazi  
> Zari Tarazi  
> Mia Smoak (Queen) AKA Green Arrow  
> Ray Palmer AKA Atom
> 
> Team 6:  
> John Constantine  
> Nora Dark  
> Astra Logue  
> Anissa Pierce AKA Thunder  
> Jennifer Pierce AKA Lightning

Alex, Kate and Laurel Drive off on their bikes. While others had watched them leave.  
While Laurel had come by bike and Kate had shipped it with her on the Waverider, Alex had created one out of thin air. The weapon J’onn had given her had become an extension of her. First, she cursed the thing not even able to create a simple stick with it. When she finally gained control, she had used it beyond what she imagined in the beginning. She made much progress in a short period of time.  
Now free on the empty road she can feel the power she has willed in the bike. Alex allows herself to shoot forward getting to the top speed off her bike then slow down to a complete standstill to look back. In the distance she sees the two other woman catching up. Alex cheers as the two come to a stop beside her.  
“Sorry I wanted to test the bike its speed.” Alex apologizes.  
“Next time let us know that you are planning something like that.” Kate says grunting. “It could be a difference between live and dead.”  
“I agree with Kate.” Laurel nods.  
“Usually I am the one giving a speech like that.” Alex sights. “But we should move on. We have no idea what Lex has planned.  
\---  
Back at the Hall the Waverider departs and blasts off into the past as those who remain in the future look at the ship leaving.  
“You know Brainy I would have rather gone with that one than the one we volunteered for. J’onn says turning away from the others.  
“You only volunteered for that mission because I did.” Brainy whispers turning away to walk out of the others earshot. “And with that I agree. I would not trust myself after what I have done. That is why I play every card I have for volunteering open to you.” He looks around to make certain no one can hear them. “Ally is shrouding herself in mystery hiding as much as possible only stating things if they are necessary at the moment that is needed. I think she is also from Earth X or more from Earth X universe, my home world.”  
“Colu-X?” J’onn asks. Brainy nods.  
“Let’s call it that. Her handwriting is to precise to belong to any other species.?”  
“You are right. We both try to keep an eye on her. But don’t think you are completely off my radar.”  
“I don’t expect that.”  
“There you two are.” Ally walks in their direction smiling. “Behrad and I checked the repairs I had made to the.” She pauses and sights for a moment. “Trashraider as the legends call it. My suspicion has been conformed. The ships AI, Gideon, is indeed missing from the ships data banks. So that will be annoying for later.” Ally stares into the distance. “The hawks should have loaded their stuff into one of the cleaned rooms. We will soon leave for national city for your stuff.” With that she walked off.  
“She is indeed a mystery.” J’onn nods whispering. “I tried to read her mind. It was as if I was trying to read a kryptonian.”  
“The glasses could block it.” Brainy says thinking. “It could also function as her image inducer.”  
The two of them exchange a look before heading to the two winged people loading in the ship.  
\---  
“And don’t touch anything. Half of you have been here the other half has not but I repeat don’t touch anything.” Constantine says leading the woman into his house. “I mean it.”  
“Yeah yeah.” Jennifer interrupts. “We get it no touching the cool stuff.”  
“Some of these items are from hell. And trust me for having grown up there it is no fun place to spent time there.” Astra says looking like her eyes are shooting eyes at the two youngest in the room.  
Nora grabs Jennifer and Anissa and drags them to the kitchen. “Allow me to give these girls a drink and a bit of backstory.”  
Constantine and Astra watch Nora push the two into the kitchen.  
“How did we become babysitters for them?” Constantine asks.  
“I don’t know. All I know is that you are a horrible babysitter.” Astra smugs.  
“Would their parents doom us if we trapped them in a pocket dimension claiming it to be hell?” He asks. Astra strikes a pose as if she is deep in thought.  
“Oh yeah I think they will electrocute us.”  
They both laugh. As if it was an inside joke.  
“I have some books upstairs that could help us track down the magic user of Earth-X.”  
\---  
“And that is the last box of equipment that was brought.” Luke Says putting a box down.  
“Amazing what could be done in a span of just twenty-four hours.” Lena answers smiling. “Building up this command center, building up a med bay, cleaning and repairing the trash raider. But then again we are surrounded with people that can do amazing things.”  
“Mary and I are done with the med-bay for now. If we need more equipment it depends on the need for medical assistance.” Lynn says walking into the room. “Amazing what more space this base has.”  
“This used to be a military aircraft test ground, owned by the company Ferris Aircrafts. This base had been bought by star-labs years ago when one of the test pilots disappeared after a crash.” Luke answers. “Nowadays it functions as our base and first line of defense against the invaders of Earth X.”  
“Ferris Aircraft has been bought by my brother after that scandal and the disappearance of the heiress of the company. Technically this ground could have been L-corp property.” Lena remarks. “Glad that it is used for this and not as one of my brothers evil plans.” Lena smiles.  
A scream comes from the other room makes the three of them jump on the places they stood.  
“That was Mary.” Luke says running out of the door followed by the two women.  
Inside the room that used to be a small hospital room and has been refurbished to be that again, sits Mary onto the ground her face pale and shocked staring to her own reflection.  
“Help me.” Lena says pointing above Mary in the reflection. In the mirror in mirror writing stands written HELP ME.  
“There suddenly appeared a woman in the mirror. She looked around saw me. She seemed trying to communicate her lips where moving and I can’t read lips but she wrote that.” Mary her face turns Paler. “The ghost of a woman was trying to talk to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am giving the second waverider another name,  
> Still doubting between a few.


	7. Flower in the mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rol Call
> 
> Lynn Steward  
> Lena Luthor  
> Luke Fox  
> Mary Hamilton   
> Krypto  
> Iris west

Iris stares at the strange young woman on the other side of the room. Through the glass of the mirror. The poor thing screamed bloody Mary when she saw Iris. Iris recognized the room as being one of star labs sides. She let her breath condense the glass in front of her and wrote carefully in mirror writing help me. Hoping that the girl could read it. Who had gotten pale. Iris decided to take a step back and the mirror showed her how three others entered the room. But as far as Iris could tell they were not able to see her anymore. Iris sights and lets herself glide against the wall. 

\---

“That. That was the woman.” Mary stumbles starring at the screen. Luke had drawn out a picture of the woman Mary had described. Drawn out he had scanned for the woman in the database.   
“The cry for help has disappeared from the mirror.” Lena says entering back into the room. “Good thing I have made a picture of it or otherwise I would never had.” Lena wanted to say seen, but the picture of the woman was familiar as if she had seen her before. Where was it? Kara. Kara Had a picture with her in her room.   
“Who is that?” She asks.  
“The woman Mary saw.” Lynn answers.   
“She looks familiar.” Lena says tilting her head lightly.   
“That is Iris.” A voice says behind them. The four of them turn to the man who newly walked into the room. He puts his hand out. “I am Cisco Ramon, Flash asked me to strengthen this group with my smarts. Also, I have to install this.” He says lifting the bag he has in his hand.   
Lena turns her attention back to the picture on the screen. “She is Iris West-Allen. Barry his wife.”   
“He had said something about her being trapped in the mirror verse.” Luke says in thought.   
“Seems like that she was looking for him, but he wasn’t here.” Lynn remarks. 

\---

Iris had found another mirror and found the four staring at a picture of her. Of the four people who had gathered in the room she had only recognized Lena Luthor. The younger sister of Lex Luthor but a friend of someone they both know. Kara Danvers. Iris doubts if Lena knows if Kara is Supergirl but that doesn’t bother her as she saw Cisco entering the room.   
“Cisco.” She calls out moving closer to the mirror that function as her window to the world where her friends and family is. She places a hand on the mirror. Cisco his eyes turn to her and widen. He carefully places the bag on a table and runs towards her. Iris can tell that he is thinking of a way to get her out of there.   
“We still don’t know how to get you out of there.” He whispers. “However, we found a way to help Barry speed up again.”  
“He will need that.” Iris says.   
“I can’t hear you.” Cisco says signing.  
“But I can hear you.” Iris signs back.   
Cisco answers with a smile. And turns to the group. “Iris allow me to introduce you to the command team. The girl you scared to death is Mary Hamilton.” He says waving to Mary who has turned pale again. “Mary is Kate her stepsister. Luke fox is a friend of the two and the tech genius behind Batwoman.” Luke his face turns red.   
“I think you remember Lena from a research a while back.” Lena only nods as a greeting. “And this is Lynn steward the.” Cisco looks at Lynn.   
“I am his Ex-wife, Cisco.” Lynn answers.  
“The ex-wife of Black Lightning.” Cisco continues.   
“Everyone this is Iris West-Allen the wife of Barry.”  
Iris waves in a way of greeting.   
Lena moves closer.   
“You where probably looking for Barry, if you try write a message on the mirror, we could direct it to him.” She says. “Write it how you like we could flip an image if we need too.” She adds quickly.   
Iris starts to write. Lena takes a picture of the writing and flips the image and gasps in shock.   
“Iris how do you know?”  
Iris cleans a part of the mirror and writes in their direction. I WAS THERE.  
“She was where?” Luke Asks.  
“She has overheard Overgirl. Her army is growing. And.” Lena Swallows. “She has ordered my brother to be killed.”   
“Alex, Laurel and Kate are looking for Lex.” Luke says. “We should warn them.”   
“Iris should go back and spy on them some more.” Mary says suggesting.   
Lena shakes her head.   
“Overgirl is recruiting people it could be dangerous.”   
They look back at the mirror. Iris had written EVA. Cisco widens his eyes.   
“It will indeed be dangerous Eva is the one who locked her up in there. If I understand Iris, it means Overgirl is recruiting her.” Cisco looks at Iris who his shaking aggressively yes. “That means she can better stay here with the mirrors where we are.”   
“You are right. Cisco, we have not much to do right now. So, we should try to focus on freeing her.”  
“I call Barry letting him know we are on it.”   
Suddenly Krypto who laid asleep the whole time in a corner stood up and growled before dashing away. Shocked they look at the dog who just runs away. 

\---

Krypto heard it. Exited he dashes out. He jumps up to fly and directs himself to the weak smell of his owner. He flies until the smell gets stronger and stronger. There he sees his owner and he barks happy. His owner turns her gaze at him and starts to bark at him. Krypto lies his ears in his neck. He does not like it if she is angry. He lost already her mate. He creeps closer and licks her hand apologizing. She kneels and rubs between his ears. She has forgiven him for what she was angry about.


End file.
